


Wild Blue Yonder

by sara_wolfe



Series: Trope Bingo - Hawaii 5-0 Edition [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they ran off one more team leader, Doctor Weir was going to permanently take them off Gate travel. Danny <em>really</em> didn't want that to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Blue Yonder

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Fusion**

Danny entered the cafeteria, and sighed in happiness as the smell of coffee hit his nose. If he was still smelling coffee, that meant that McKay and the rest of the Science department hadn't stolen all of it. And he needed a cup, right now. Maybe twenty cups. 

He filled a mug as full as he dared, sipping at the scalding-hot liquid as he made his way to the table where the rest of his team was sitting. Chin and Kono glanced up at him as he sat down. They both looked like they wanted to say something, but Danny wasn't going to give them the chance.

"Well," he said, without preamble, "I hope you're happy. Doctor Weir informed me that Lieutenant Colonel Hawkins requested a transfer back to Earth on the Daedalus. He's leaving tomorrow. That's three."

He shot the Athosian cousins a Look; neither of them even blinked. He might have been losing his touch.

"At least this one lasted longer than a month," Kono offered, a hopeful note in her voice. 

"A month and a day isn't something to be proud of," Danny returned, feeling faintly like he was scolding Grace when she got in trouble. But, that wasn't fair to Grace; she actually listened to him, once and a while. 

"Hawkins was a bad leader," was Chin's addition to the conversation. 

Danny shook his head, sighing in frustration. "We're getting a reputation," he told the pair. "No one wants to work with us, anymore. I've heard whispers that we're running our team leaders off on purpose."

"Maybe we are," Kono said, grinning, and Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, looking around to see if anyone had heard her. 

He knew she was joking (okay, he hoped she was joking), but if anyone else heard her, it would only be a matter of time before it got back to Doctor Weir. And if she thought that they were actually serious - well, Danny really didn't want to get put to work running errands for McKay and his scientists, like they had after their first team leader had been sent back to Earth with a pair of broken legs. Once was more than enough to go crawling around the sewers with Doctor Kavanaugh, holding the man's flashlight and tools and listening to his rants. He had absolutely no desire to go back to it. 

"People are talking about us," he hissed, lowering his voice so that Chin and Kono were forced to lean closer to hear him. "Even more than they talk about Sheppard's team."

Chin looked like he doubted Danny. "Sheppard managed to marry two separate women on PX-404, and he sold his entire team to a traveling caravan. In one afternoon."

"And yet," Danny said, grimly, "we're still higher on the rumor chain. The next person Weir assigns to our team stays with our team. Otherwise-" He trailed off, meaningfully, letting the cousins fill in the rest of the sentence. He knew they'd have no trouble coming up with several worst case scenarios. 

His unpleasant duty done, Danny returned his attention to his coffee. He'd barely gotten one more sip before his radio chimed, and Weir's voice sounded in his ear. 

"Lieutenant Williams, I'd like to see you and your team in my office, please."

"Yes, ma'am." Danny sighed, looking at his team members. "Now, we're in for it."

Chin and Kono trailed him to Weir's office, all of them feeling like they were being called up to the principal's office. They hadn't started out trying to drive off their previous team leaders; the men had just been utterly, astonishingly bad at actually leading a team. 

One had hit on Kono and refused to take no for an answer (hence the broken legs), the second had spent all of his time comparing Danny's team to his old team on Cheyenne Mountain, always finding fault with the former. And Hawkins had just been an ass. Honestly, they were better off without any of them. 

He just hoped they could convince Weir of that. 

Weir was sitting at her desk when they entered, and a man with spiky black hair was sitting in the guest's chair across from her. For a second, Danny thought it was Sheppard, and he wondered what they'd done so bad as to get both the expedition leader and the military leader waiting for them. But then the man turned around at the sound of their entrance, and it wasn't Sheppard, but a man who looked astonishing like him. 

"Lieutenant Williams," Weir greeted, as Danny tore his gaze away from the stranger to look over at her. "I'd like to introduce you to your new team leader." The slightly strained tone in her voice indicated that this was likely their last team leader, as well. Her conversation with him earlier had hinted that she was done giving them second chances; now it was more than a hint.

"Commander Steve McGarrett," the man introduced himself, standing and holding a hand for Danny to shake. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Commander?" Danny echoed, shaking the man's hand. "That's not a Marine or Air Force rank."

"Navy," McGarrett replied. "SEAL, actually."

"What's a Navy SEAL doing in the Pegasus Galaxy?" Danny asked, and something dark flickered briefly across the other man's face. 

"Long story," was the only answer he offered, before turning and introducing himself to Chin and Kono. 

"Commander, allow me to put names to faces," Weir spoke up. "May I introduce Lieutenant Daniel Williams, Air Force, and Chin Ho and Kono of Athos."

Danny had to give him points. He didn't gawk, didn't stare, and didn't exclaim "Oh, cool, real aliens!" like the Marine who'd never even had a full day on Atlantis before being shipped back to Earth (Danny didn't count him in the failed leader total).

"Nice to meet you, Commander," Danny said, and Chin and Kono echoed his greeting. 

"Call me Steve," McGarrett said, quickly. "I'm not really one to stand on ceremony, and this isn't exactly a regular assignment."

"You have a simple mission tomorrow afternoon," Weir told them. "For now, why don't you take some time to get acquainted? And, Lieutenant?" she added, warningly, as they were about to leave her office, "try not to break this one."

"She was joking, right?" McGarrett asked, as they headed back to the cafeteria to finish their interrupted lunch. "Weir was just kidding around."

Danny gave the man a sharp grin. "Guess you'll find out."


End file.
